The Ultimate Punishment
by ladykirkland66
Summary: Few selected Student's get selected to join the one of the worlds most advanced High School. They each get selected for a special unique trait, but the students from around the world receive a fearful shock when they realize it's not all fun and games, at least not for them.
1. Ch 1: The School of Mystery

_The man watched as student's began to line up behind the school, a nervous smirk graced his face. "Are you sure this will work?" He asked, looking down._

_"Of course it is! Just let it all play out." a higher pitched voice responded from below. The man nodded and walked away, leaving the voice alone in the room, where he began to laugh. Everything was going to work just perfectly._

"You bloody idiot!" A british voice yelled at a taller male, that had a piece of hair sticking out. He glared at the man, his large eyebrows furrowing in displeasure.

"What?" The other male said in an American accent, laughing loudly at the british teen's displeasure.

"Who the fuck brings hamburgers to school?" An Italian voice spoke, his voice sounding irritated and disgusted.

"Well what if the school's food is all yucky like british food?" The american responded, now looking at the italian that had a rebellious curled hair sticking out from the right side of his head.

"That is true American Bastard." The italian agreed.

"YOU WANKERS!" The english teen yelled in anger at his countries food being made fun of.

"Fratello~" A voice sang out in a cheerful higher pitched Italian Voice. A boy who resembled the other italian appeared, with a curl on the left side of his head and a large male on the other side.

"Guten Tag," The man answered politely yet in a commanding tone of voice, he seemed to be in fact German.

"ugh, its the potato bastardo." The more aggressive Italian spoke in a tone of disapprovement. The american waved as the british man nodded in their general direction, refusing to acknowledge them completely.

More student's began to come to the school, until they were all there, a small voice spoke, "D-Does anyone know if we're suppose to enter yet?" Some turned to look at the direction of the voice, while others didn't even seem to hear him..

"I believe we've waited long enough, It does seem as if everyone is present." The english teen stated, beginning to walk up the stairs and to the front doors, only to be stopped by a fingerless gloved hand.  
"I'll go first if you don't mind, Mr. english." A german accent spoke,

The english male looked at the teen and saw red eyes and white silver hair, he held sharper canines than usual and seemed to have a powerful aura around him, causing the Brit to back down.

"Fine, but only because I'd rather not get in trouble." He answered defiantly, causing the Albino teen to smirk.

The boy walked to the front door as a rush of air hit him and the people behind him, he wasn't sure what it was but he felt a sweep of tiredness overcome him."Scheisse" He spoke softly as his eyes drooped closed.

The albino's eyes began to open. As soon as he registered everything he quickly got up and looked around, "What the fick is going on?" He asked himself. He looked at his surroundings and saw himself in a room that held a table, red walls and large chair and a speaker and camera in the corner of his room. He got up and saw his bed covered with a bedsheet that held his countries flag. His face looked alarmed as he saw the flag, no one but his cousin knew that he was from that nation. How the hell did the school figure out, he had never told anyone except his family. He was pulled out of his train of thought when a large squeak came from the speaker. He covered his eyes as it pierced through the quiet air. The sound of a microphone being tapped was hear as soon as the sharp squeak dissipated "Hello fellow students of The Word Academy. I please ask that you make your way toward the cafeteria, Trust me when I say you don't want to face the consequences" The high pitched voice said. He wasn't sure what the voice ment but he was not going to find out anytime soon. He exited his room and made his way to the cafeteria only to see that he was the last one, he walked over to were his cousin and the Italian twins were, and stood there waiting nervously and impatiently, a podium seemed to come out of the stage before them and on top of the podium stood a white furry bear, wearing a tie around his neck.  
"What a cute bear~" The italian smiled

"Thank you, but please address me as Principle Kuma." The bear spoke shocking everyone.

"Y-You can talk?" The canadian asked in shock, yet his eyes showed a sort of calmness

"Yes I can, And I am your principal." He stated, looking at the students.

"Wait a bloody minute you're telling me a damn flea infested animal is running one of the worlds' top academy?" The British teen exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, Arthur." The bear replied in an irritated tone, causing the brit to look at him in complete shock.

"Now for introductions first!" The bear announced. He told everyone to get into a line and when called to step in front and face everyone. They all looked at him and nodded, all desperately confused and disoriented.

"Alfred F. Jones." Mr. Kuma called out. The American stepped in front of everyone and gave a reassuring smile. He held light brown blond hair and had a cowlick, his eyes blue like the sky. He stood there keeping his heroic composure as the bear continued, "Alfred is a sophomore from America and was chosen here for his Gamer and Computer Skills." Alfred left as Kuma finished

"Arthur Kirkland" The british man with large brows walked up his head held high as he was introduced to the rest of the students. "Arthur is a Junior from England and was selected for his gardening skills." Kuma chuckled, causing Arthur to blush and mutter curses under his breath, walking away.

"Francis Bonnefoy" A male with shoulder length blonde hair walked up and faced the crowd occasionally winking at people, "Francis is a Junior from France, and was selected for his lovely face, for he is Ultimate Model" Francis blew a kiss to the crowd and initiated an annoyed and disgusted groan from Arthur.

"Ivan Braginski" A large man stood in front of everyone, a scarf covering his neck. "Ivan was chosen from Russia and is an Ultimate Drinker, since his country lax the drinking policy" The Russian smiled kindly, although everyone saw it as creepy and flinched in fear.

"Yao Wang" A small teenager came up and frowned at the crowed before him, as if judging their cultures, "Yao is a Senior and is here for a year from China, he is advanced in culinary Arts." Yao nodded at everyone and walked to the back where he originally was.

"Matthew Williams." A teenager came up with wavy dirty blonde hair that fell to his ears and a curl of hair sticking out. "Matthew Williams is a Sophomore from Canada He's actually a cousin of Alfred and was selected for his spy advancement. Well more for not being noticed" The bear laughed, causing the canadian to blush apologize and hide behind Alfred.

"Feliciano Vargas and Lovino Vargas" Kuma cheered as the twins with different sided curls came up, one looked bright and cheerful while the other was glaring at his surroundings "These brothers are from Italy and are both Freshmen. They were selected for Ultimate Thief and Ultimate Joy. Now it shouldn't be that hard to tell which is which." Kuma laughed, as Lovino pulled his brother away from the center.

"Antonio C. Fernandez" A brown haired teen came up with a slightly dazed smile and green eyes, waving at everyone. "Antonio is from Spain and was selected for his skills in being a waiter."

"Kiku Honda" A Small teen came up and bowed as he acknowledged everyone, "Kiku is a Junior from Japan and was selected for his Otaku ways." Kuma laughed as everyone looked around wondering what Otaku ment.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt and Gilbert Beilschmidt," Two males came up one was large and built up, with his blonde hair slicked back and his pale blue eyes, while the other was the Albino with out of control hair and red eyes. "Ludwig and Gilbert were both selected from Germany, although they are cousins Gilbert is half Prussian. Now Ludwig is a freshman and was selected for his skills in boxing, while his cousin is a Junior and was selected for his skills in leading." Ludwig's face was held serious while Gilberts shined with pride.

"Elizaveta Héderváry" A lady came up with long honey brown hair and smiled politely at everyone, except Gilbert. "Elizaveta is a Junior from Hungary and was selected for her skills at combat." She curtsied and stepped out of the limelight

"And Last but not in the very least, Natalia Alfroskaya" A girl came up, her face without a trace of emotion, although her eyes seemed to carry to Ivan. "Natalia was selected from Belarus and was selected for having dedication." Kuma looked at her wearily, as if annoyed from the lack of emotion. She left and everyone looked at each other now knowing the information on the class. "Now I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here." Kuma smiled happily. "Lets not beat around the bush, you're here to survive." Kuma smiled a sadistic smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, What do you mean by survive." Arthur asked

"I mean, that you are trapped in this school and that the only way out is to kill or be killed." He smiled, as everyone's reaction shined bright in there face, fear,shock, and disbelief.

**Hey there lady here, I hope you all support this story and review. I will try to update this story a lot quicker then my others, Since I plan to make an Art-blog for this story, and I hope you all support, Thank you and I hope you enjoy the ride ~LadyKirkland**


	2. Ch 2: The school of Fear

Arthur looked at the bear and scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief, "You must be mental, to even consider the possibilities of keeping us here." He smirked but couldn't hide the fear in his eyes.  
"Ha, You think I'd joke about this? You all must be more stupid than I thought." Kuma laughed

"But dude, Our families would worry about us and come save us." Alfred pointed out, trying to stay positive and heroic.

"But have anyone you even talked to your families since you've arrived at this isolated place?" The bear asked, his smile turning into a more twisted form.

"What have you done to our Family, aru?!" Yao yelled in anger.

"I haven't done anything, well at least not yet." He laughed once more, much to everyone's horror

"But your a bear and bears are nice and they wouldn't do that." Feliciano smiled, trying to lighten the darkening mood.  
"HA! I might be a bear, but have you seen any bears talk, or come up with brilliant plans?"  
"That's true, so who created you then?" The albino, Gilbert, asked

"That's a secret~" The bear sang happily, as his eye twitched in irritation

"What's your motive?" The hungarian asked, her eyes focused and determined

"What, I can't have some fun?" The bear asked in defense

"Fun?! You bastard of a bear!" The outraged italian yelled, much to Antonio's dismay

"Lovino, keep calm. Getting outraged won't help us." Antonio stated

"Actually it will~" The bear interrupted, he proceeded to turn the white board that was behind him. On it should a a stick figure hanging, being tortured, and a stick figure killing another. On the top of the board read, "The Ultimate Escape."

"The rules of this lovely game are this,listen carefully. "

_Step 1: Kill Someone._

_Step 2: Freedom_

Kuma stated cheerfully.

"That's not a game! That's murder!" Feliciano said shocked

"We won't do that, why would we." Lovino spat, feeling disgusted

"Well, It doesn't really matter I guess. You can live here forever if you'd like. The fridge is stocked and there are some fun activities to pass until you die." The bear smiled

"Fuck you man. Nobodys going to kill anyone for you sick diluted pleasure."

Gilbert sneered

The Bear laughed and nodded in agreement. "I'm sure none of you will right now at least." He beamed at the crowed of worried and angry teenage students. "I'm sure most of you are thinking about killing me or somthing."

"Yes but it's not as if we could, now is it?" Arthur asked, knowing that nothing would be that simple.

"Sadly, no. But Killing each other is always okay. Now the first person to kill can walk out with a large sum of money. But it's up to you brats what you what to do." He smiled, leaving as quickly as he first arrived.

They all inspected each other. Would any of them take the chance and kill for money. The world was in fact in a sort of downward spiral, and money seemed to be everything now. Arthur was the first to speak,

"I Should assume you're all somewhat frightened about the sudden details."

"Dude, I'm sure this is all a joke. Like we're getting pranked or somthing." Alfred laughed, although he looked overwhelmed by fear.

"I do not think someone would go through all this effort just to play jokes." Kiku sighed, trying to keep his composure.

"The main thing we should be worrying about is whether someone would actually go through will this." Francis stated, looking calm

"I would normally assume no, but with the world the way it is, their may be a chance." Arthur agreed

"Alright well, first things first, lets set up some rules or guidelines." Gilbert spoke

"No one is to leave their room after 12." Ludwig continued

"Partners although are not necessary, will be recommended." Elizaveta stated

"We should do a head count every morning in this location." Natalia spoke, in a monotone voice

" Should we carry a weapon to defend ourselves, just in case?" Yao asked, looking annoyed

"No, because you might get carried away and end up killing them instead, da?" Ivan answered

"I think these rules should be enough, we will add later." Arthur stated, looking at the board where Canada had written everything down, under Kumajiro's rules.

_Rules:_

_1. After Midnight, everyone stays in their room._

_2. Partners are recommended_

_3. Headcount every morning_

_4. No weapons allowed on hand_

Everyone looked at the board and nodded in agreement. Some began to leave, while others stayed put to think of and Kiku was dragged by Alfred and Gilbert to the kitchen and others just left to their rooms willingly. Francis seemed oddly quiet and walked away. Lovino watches him in silent anger. _how can he be so calm at a time like this, that bastard_. He followed Francis into the men's room and saw the man silently admiring himself.

"So you actually followed, I was hoping you would." Francis spoke, looking at lovino in the mirror.

"Look you bastard, I don't know what your planning but-" He was cut off as he was tackled to the ground, francis's hands wrapped around his neck. He began to jerk under him, clawing at francis's face and arms. He didn't want to die this way, not like this.

He fought back but came to an abrupt stop as he felt water drip on his face. His neck was slowly being slightly released, just enough for him to somewhat get oxygen. He looked up at Francis and saw the man crying silent tears.

"I-I'm sorry Lovino, but I need to go back to my home, I need to become famous and become rich. This money will help me." He cried, almost as if he was begging for forgiveness.

"W-Why?" Lovino managed to choke out

"I need to, I promised my love before she passed. I told Joan that I would live for her." He smiled, as if reminiscing

"Fuck you." Lovino spat

Francis smiled sadly at the italian and continued to choke him. Lovino could feel himself slipping away. He hears a thump and is released. He quickly gets up, coughing at the sudden amount of oxygen that enters his mouth. He looks up to see his brother crying tears in fear.  
"Fratello..Are you o-okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah." He asked, thankful his brother had saved him. He didnt want to die, not that way.

Francis began to get up and Lovino quickly recovered and smashed the french teen against the wall. "You fucking piece of shit." He growled, his anger taking over him. He slammed Francis head against the wall repeatedly. Lovino quickly came over to him and pulled on his arm, getting francis blood on his shirt.

"Lovino, Stop" He begged, but Lovino didn't care, he threw his brother and slammed Francis head once more before hearing a sharp crack. Francis stopped moving, stopped fighting back, stopped breathing. Lovino released him and let his body fall to the floor. He looked at the corpse and shook in fear. He didn't mean to. He didn't want to. He looked at his weeping brother and slapped him out of it.  
"Feli, Get yourself together, go to your room and sleep." he ordered

"But, Lovi-"  
"No buts, go now. I will handle this." he ordered once more. His brother nodded and walked out weakly.

Lovino stared at the body..Did this mean he was free?

**Yes I kinda just dove right into it, might as well not drag it out. This story will mostly likely end before the middle of next month and the ask blog for this shall most likely be up and ready by the middle of this month. Hope you're enjoying it. ~Lady**


End file.
